Electronic devices such as wireless stations often operate in a network communicating with each other. For more interoperability, these stations may communicate according to a standard protocol, such as the IEEE 802.11 standard as described in one or more specifications such as “IEEE Standard for Information technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems—Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements, Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications,” IEEE Std 802.11-2007, published Jun. 12, 2007. These wireless stations often are mobile and may manage their power modes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components may be included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.